james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth (or the Earth) is the third planet from the Sun, the fifth largest and densest of the eight planets in the Solar system. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. Description Earth is a typically small planet compared to other and much larger planets such as Saturn and Jupiter in the Milky Way galaxy, the third planet of the Solar system, and the home planet of humanity. By 2129, Earth had undergone significant deforestation coupled with the almost total extinction of wildlife on the ground and in the oceans. Due to the destruction of the natural environment and vast urban expansion, the RDA, also known as the Resources Development Administration, began to grow vast sea farms of edible protein and nutrient-rich algae, which was flavored with spices and other ingredients, in order to feed the twenty billion people of Earth both cheaply and effectively. Algae has become the staple food for many humans on Earth and the Moon. Earth was rocked by a significant intra-continental conflict in the 22nd century - the conflict in which Jake Sully was paralyzed - and from which the global energy crisis arose, with a great demand for natural resources. With much of Earth's natural resources depleted forever, all eyes on the planet turned to extra-terrestrial worlds. Earth's space programs had, by this time, evolved to the point of being able to send a manned mission to the Alpha Centauri System, a nearby trinary star system, in which humanity found a diamond in the ruff, the habitable moon of Pandora. In the hopes that the vast deposits of Unobtanium located on Pandora could save Earth from its energy crisis, humans began vast mining operations that cut deep scars into the moon's surface. In the 22nd century, the population of the planet had more than tripled since the previous century. Due to pollution, famine, poverty, and war, the population had topped out at around 20 billion people.AVATAR Scriptment, page 2. The Earth is now a decaying world, covered in a haze of greenhouse gasses. Overpopulation, nuclear warfare, pollution, enviromental terrorists, significant deforestation, world hunger, ozone depletion, resources depletion, water shortages, and overhunting of what is left of Earth's very few still living animal species are the main things that are slowly consuming what is left of the once beautiful and gorgeous planet.AVATAR Scriptment, page 2. Anyone left out in the open or in the cities, or anyone who is lucky enough to still have any resources left, must wear oxygen-replenishing cleaners, called Exopacks, over their faces just to survive one Earth day. The less fortunate are left on their own. Notes * What few images of Earth there are seem to be heavily influenced by the film Blade Runner, a film by Ridley Scott, the director of Alien, the sequel of which was directed by James Cameron. The concepts of a ravaged ecosystem and very large cities may also be influenced by Trantor of Foundation series, the Hive Worlds of Warhammer 40000, and Coruscant from Star Wars. * Earth is briefly mentioned in the film when Jake is talking to Eywa through the bond, saying, "There is no green where I come from... They killed their mother." It is also touched on at the end of the film when Jake states, "The aliens went back to their dying world." References de:Erde fi:Earth nl:Aarde pl:Ziemia Category:Avatar Category:Locations Category:Planets